


Are you lost like me?

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Danny Phantom
Genre: Agression, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anorexia, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Body Shaming, Brutal Murder, Eating Disorders, Female Danny Fenton, Genderbending, Male Sam Manson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aggression disorder, danny is insecure, danny is pretty but doesnt see it and it breaks my hearth., female tucker foley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (most powerfull Ghost ever AU))Meet Dania Fenton, a girl born in California, and moved to Amity Park, Illinois, when she was 16. here she goes to Casper High, until her parents were bruttaly murdered, and she was sent to an adoption center, to be adopted by Billionaire Ruby Wayne. what will happen? find out while reading this story!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	Are you lost like me?

**Author's Note:**

> Danny: im not a girl! you are!!  
> Ember: Deal with it Dipstick.  
> Danny: help me, this is going to end up either me dying, or being locked up in some wierd place or something!  
> Ember: neither, or BOTH *laughs maniacally*  
> Danny: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Dania, and have a short look in her mental health system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i am Ember, as most as you already now, and this is my gender-swap danny phantom fanfiction. here is a little background information:  
> I like the idea of having a taller boyfriend, that's why Sam is tall, and Danny the smollest bean in the story  
> Sam is 6" (183cm), Tucker 5"6 (167cm), and Danny 5" (152cm)

***7:01***

Hey, I’m Dania (Danny) Fenton/phantom, i'm a half ghost hybrid, I’m 16 years old and I’m from California, recently moved to Amity Park, the haunted capitol of the world. Today, is my first day of school, and I am really nervous, because I heard that the local Populaire kids of the school are x-tremaly rude and, I heard someone talk about how strong ‘Paul’ is, so I will have to look where I walk. I sigh and get out of my bed and walk over to the mirror. I looked at myself and thought about how fat I looked, and how I needed to dye my hair again. I have pitch black hair that almost reaches my butt in length, but I dye it so it has a red shine when in the sun, and the first two strands of hair are red, I am a short kid, really, I’m only 5 ft (152 cm), and have absolute no specific Style of clothing, I just wear what is not dirty. I look inside the closet and see that there are only 2thing left: a white dress and a black jacket. I groan, I hate dresses. “DANNY WAKE UP OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE AT SCHOOL ON YOUR FIRST DAY!!” I heard my dad yell “I’M ALMOST READY!!” I go to the bathroom and brush my hair, putting it in a messy low ponytail after, put on some mascara and lip-gloss, and go downstairs. I small pancakes the moment I step out of the bathroom, so I head downstairs and see my mom (why does she always wear that orange HAZMAT-suit?) and my dad (and he the bleu one, I mean seriously, WHYY) sitting at the kitchen table. “hey honey, you want some pancakes??” my mom asks me “you look a little thin” “I am not thin, and no I don’t want pancakes” I said and grabbed my bag, and left with a quick goodbye. This was going to be a long day. I walked into the direction of Casper High and immediately noticed everyone staring at me, probably because there is much to look at. I looked at the ground and walked straight to the principals office. I knocked on the door and went inside.” You must be Dania” I nodded, still looking at the ground. “there will be 2 students waiting for you, to lead you around the school, and share every class with you for the rest of the week.” I nodded again, turned around and left, bumping into a guy and falling over. “ I am so sorry! I didn’t see you!” I immediately apologised, the boy just shrugged and reached his hand to me to help me get up “ I’m Sam, and I assume you are Dania?” I finally looked up to the boy and saw that he was quite handsome, having short, pitch black hair and violet eyes, and wearing a black sweater with ‘I am not arguing, I’m just explaining why I am right.’ On it, beneath that a black jeans and grey combat boots, he was obviously a Goth. I blushed “yes I am. How do you know?” “principal Ishiyama asked me and Tucker to lead you around the school” “Tucker?” I asked “ Tucker Foley, nice to meet you, that is TF for Too Fine” said a new girls voice. I looked at her and just stared. She was STUNNING. She had the perfect body and curves, not a great fashion style but hey, beautifully green eyes, a flawless skin, and beautiful dark brown hair. I wished I looked like her. “So, you ready?” Sam asked. At that moment the bell rang and everyone went to their home classes, including us. So I followed Sam and Tucker to classroom C34. Inside, there was a class of 14 people and in front an overweight, balding teacher. He looked at me with a bright smile “you must be Dania! Welcome in our class, and why don’t you introduce yourself?” I smiled awkwardly and sighed “hey, I am Dania Fenton, but I prefer Danny” I began, only to be interrupted by some Latino boy in the front “Fenton?! As in those wierdo’s of A fatso Woman and a way to skinny to be healthy Man?!” I glared at him, but continued as if he hadn’t spoken “I’m 16 years old, and I come from California. And I used to do kickbox.” The Latino boy glared at me because I ignored him, and mister Lancer asked “are there questions for Ms Fenton?” two fingers got into the air, and one of them was a blond girl with icy bleu eyes and a clearly expensive outfit, who didn’t even bother waiting before yelling her question across the class. “How tall are you?! You look really short ya know?” I blushed, because I had always bin ashamed of my Height. “I’m 5’0 ft” I said quietly “Mrs Baxter, I would appreciate next time you want to answer something, you wait like other students.” The girl just shrugged. Then the other person spoke “ are you single?” I looked at him shocked, and turned a deep red. The whole class laughed and I felt really uncomfortable “ Manson, Foley, you give Mrs Fenton a tour around the school, I expect you back after lunch.” “okay” the 3 of them said in unison, and burst out laughing, leaving the classroom. “soooooo….” I began “who are the popular people in our class, and who the chill ones?” I asked Tucker answered “ The king of football jocks, Paul Sanchez , that was the one who rudely interrupted you. He is the biggest bully in school, and then you have his girlfriend: Dash Baxter. Head of the cheerleaders, and biggest female bully in school, because, even though he is an absolute jerk, Paul does not hit or touch girls, so Dash does that for him. Then you have Dash’s bestie, Sky. That’s the Asian girl in the back.” Sam took over “she does everything Dash does, what makes me wonder sometimes if she even has a brain of her own. Than you have Paul’s best friend, Starr. He is what Sky is to Dash, only a little less extreme.” “don’t comment on his name if you want to come home without a broken nose” Tucker interrupted. Sam glared at her. “as I was saying…” he continued “Lats you have Val Grey. He is actually pretty cool if you are alone with him, but when he is with Starr, he is a fucking jerk.” “any cool people?” “in our class, are we the only cool ones. Also we forgot to mention one….” Tucker said “Stay away from Natalie Green. She is Val’s stalker, and a really creepy person, like, walking in the boys change rooms only to see naked Val. That kid is just gross” Sam explained with a look of absolute disgust on his face. “how is she not suspended?!” Sam answered after thinking 2 minutes “she is the daughter of one of our teachers.” “oh” “yeah” I looked up to meet Sam’s eyes, and when he did the same, we both looked away blushing. “soooooo… Is Sam the short form of your real name?” “yes, my full name is Samuel Pam Manson. And yours?” “my full name is Dania Jackelyn Fenton. Does any of you have siblings?” Tucker was first to answer. “way too many… I have I guess 4 sisters and 5 brothers.” My eyes widened. She has 9 sibling?! “I’m only child. I was an accident, and because of their rich lifestyle, they didn’t want another child after me. Probably not even me.” “I have one brother. He is a genius and a know-it-all and super annoying. His name is Chad. Chad Matt Fenton.” The bell rang, meaning it was pause. Sam, Tucker and me went outside, only to bump into Paul and his clique. Dash smiled and walked over to me. “hey! Dania, right?” I nodded “why would you hang with the Goth freak and Techno geek if you could hang with us, and get rid of those ugly faces, and hang with people who are as pretty as you.” I blushed at that last statement. I noticed that Sam had seen this, and thought of it as a sign of surrender. He turned around and stormed away, with a hurt look on his face. “the only ugly faces I see here, ‘Dash’” I said her name like it was some sort of venom “are yours, Sky’s, Val’s, Starr’s and Paul’s. because, Tucker here, is the definition of perfection, and Sam might be a goth, but he still is the most friendly and handsome guy I’ve ever met. Don’t talk to me ever again.” I turned around, grabbed Tucker’s sleeve and yanked her with me, going looking for Sam, and leaving behind very shocked A-listers, who could not believe that some new kid had just insulted them, and didn’t even flinch doing so. “ where could Sam be?” “ Boy’s bathroom maybe?” could be” we walked o the boys restroom and heard someone punching the walls. “Sam” Tucker said softly. “is Danny with you?” I heard the familiar voice of Samuel Manson. “no” “okay” I heard a sigh. Then the door opened, and stepping out was the goth named Sam. I pulled him into a hug almost immediately. He looked shocked, amused, but also angry. He pushed me off of him. “aren’t you supposed to be with your new friends?” he asked. then suddenly Tucker pulled out some sort of PDA, and played a video. It was me arguing with the A-listers. Sam smiled when she saw how I defended Tuck, and blushed when he saw how I described him. “ they are not my type of people” I smiled. Then suddenly, Sam pulled me into the biggest hug I ever had. I laughed when he needed to lift me up to be comfortable. “LOVEBIRDS!!!” Tucker suddenly yelled, so loud that Sam almost dropped me. “WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!” we said in unison, and then looked at each other end blushed. “uhu” after that we finally did the tour, and then it was lunch. How was I supposed to escape that?? As we grabbed our plates, I was surprised to see that Sam put NOTHING that was meat on his plate. “Sam? Why don’t you have meat on your plate?” “I’m a Ultra recycle vegetarian, and tuck here, is a person who only eats meat.” Sam said, first proud, then disgusted. “what is Ultra recycle vegetarian?” I asked “he doesn’t eat anything with a face on it.” “oh” When it was my turn however, I only took a chicken sandwich, causing me to get suspicious glances from Sam and Tuck, but they didn’t really say anything.. A few minutes later, when nobody was looking and I was about to throw away my food, when Dash and Sky grabbed my arms and yanked me away from my table. Sam and Tucker followed after us, and gasped as they were grabbed by their wrists and were yanked away to another corridor by some jocks. Meanwhile, I was dragged to my locker and pressed against it. “ this is for insulting Paul!” Dash growled while punching me in my stomach multiple times “and this,” she continued “is for insulting ME” she yanked me away from my locker, forced it open and stuffed me inside. I heard Sky and the others laugh. “ how did she even fit in her locker?” I heard some guy ask. “she is short and skinny, how would she not fit in to her locker?” I heard the annoyingly high pitched voice of Paul reply, after that, I heard their footsteps fade, and heard Sam and Tucker opening the locker. Sam helped me out and they asked what happened. When I told them, Sam turned around and followed the A-listers. I looked at Tucker, “ Sam has serious anger-issues, so if we don’t want him to get detention, we better follow him and stop him.” “good idea” I replied as we ran after him. When we found him, he was being held back by Starr and Val, while a furious Paul (with a black eye) kicked him in the guts “Sam!” I shouted.

* * *

***2 hours later***

* * *

" see ya!” I yelled at Tucker and Sam, and I started my walk home. But when I came home, I saw something is wish is never saw…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will post new chpters of "the insane ghost" and "blood is a curse", but i dont have time to update each of them weekly, but i will try to update one of them every week.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny: lady, you are evil!!!  
> Ember: thank you.


End file.
